falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
POLITICO: LabDem Manifesto Leaks Released
POLITICO | Anonymous sources have released the alleged contents of the LabDem manifesto for the upcoming elections. It is speculated that a member of the inner-circle of the LDNC (Labour Democratic National Committee) mishandled the information and it came in the hands of those who then released it to the public. The leaks include among other things the planned election slogan, which is according to these documents: "FALLEENTIUM FORWARD, NOT BACK", but also the entire prologue of the LabDem platform. This reads: Originally posted by Leaked prologue: 'Our case is simple, Falleentium can not afford moving backwards -- we must move forward. Our vision is one of national renewal, a country with drive, purpose and energy. Labour Democrats are a party of ideas and ideals but not of outdated ideology. What counts is what works. The objectives are radical, the means will be modern. For the last decade of being in power with our coalition partners, we have had a record of success. Labour Democrats have overseen the most active governing coalition in this country's history, and have pushed a historic amount of reform through parliament for the betterment of our society. When evil came knocking at our door, LabDems rose to the challenge unlike our contemporaries and led this country succesfully through this war of the world. As we rise from the ashes of conflict, this party shall seek to adapt to the changing needs of the post-war world. Static and stubborn ideologues shall be the undoing of the fabric of this society, and it shall be the refreshing and innovative ideas that shall lead Falleentium with confidence into the next century. As your Chancellor I have given the past 10 years of my career to serve you, the good people of this country. I want to renew our country's faith in the ability of its government and politics to deliver this new Falleentium. I want a Falleentium that is one nation, with shared values and purpose, where merit comes before privilege, run for the many not the few, strong and sure of itself at home and abroad. I want to renew faith in politics through a government that will govern in the interest of the many, the broad majority of people who work hard, play by the rules, pay their dues and feel let down by a political system that gives the breaks to the few, to an elite at the top increasingly out of touch with the rest of us. And I want, above all, to govern in a way that brings our country together, that unites our nation in facing the tough and dangerous challenges of the new economy and changed society in which we must live. I want a Falleentium which we all feel part of, in whose future we all have a stake, in which what I want for my own children I want for yours. In this simple and straightforward document you will find our plan for the Falleentium of the 7th Century. Because prosperity, peace and happiness are within reach, but are only achievable only if we are prepared to seize the opportunity as a society -- and this is why we say FALLEENTIUM FORWARD, NOT BACK.' -- Imperial Chancellor Willy Brandt Category:The Imperial Constitution